


Felix Reacts to Being Healed (GONE WRONG)

by Ren_Maisley



Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Gen, Head Injury, Healing, Marianne von Edmund Needs A Hug, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley
Summary: Felix gets healed by Marianne and reacts in a very Felix-y way.Written for Fluffcember Day 9: "Recovery"
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Leonie Pinelli, Marianne von Edmund & Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046761
Kudos: 3





	Felix Reacts to Being Healed (GONE WRONG)

At first, Felix felt nothing but blinding pain. He could tell he was laying on the ground, but the murky darkness overtaking his vision couldn’t clue him in on anything else. It took him a moment to realize that the pain was abating; black gave way to pale blue (he must be face up) and murmuring voices slowly filled his ears.

Once it occured to Felix that the enemy could be healing him to an extent to get information out of him, he forced himself to move. He drew the knife strapped to his belt and thrusted it towards the voice. A rough hand caught his arm before he could stab anyone, and a familiar voice growled at him.

“Try to stab Marianne again and I’ll break your wrist, Fraldarius.”

One more delayed pulse of healing cleared his blurry vision at last. A furious Leonie was kneeling on the ground next to him, her calloused hand grasping his wrist, stopping his knife from plunging into an alarmed Marianne, who had obviously been healing him. The still body of a bandit laid a few meters away, a few arrows through his chest.

“Got it,” Felix groaned, dropping his knife and trying to sit up. Leonie huffed and helped him move against a nearby tree, though not ungently.

“Why would any of these stupid bandits be healing you, huh?” Leonie chided, adjusting her quiver. She pushed herself off the ground and stood, looking around. “Well, we’re pretty much done here. I’ll report our status to the professor.” She snapped and pointed at Felix’s abandoned knife as she backed away. “Marianne, don’t let this guy try to stab any more of our allies while he rests up, alright?” Felix lazily flipped her off as she stuck out her tongue and set off into a jog toward their meeting point.

Marianne watched her go, looking a bit panicked to be left alone with him. Felix could understand that. He shifted uncomfortable against the rough bark of the tree, itching to get up and follow Leonie-- but she would no doubt yell at him again for not resting like she told him to.

As he debated what to do next, Marianne gasped. “Oh no,” she said, leaning toward him.

Felix’s strangled sound of protest wasn’t fast enough-- Marianne reached out and brushed his cheek with her soft fingertips. Immediately she fled back, looking as surprised with herself as Felix.

“I’m sorry!” she cried, avoiding his eyes. “There was just a little scratch on your cheek and it bothered me so I just….” She trailed off, her head bowed in shame.

Felix took a deep breath, deciding to try his best to relax against the tree. “Don’t worry about it,” he said, reaching for the canteen Leonie had left behind.

Marianne lifted her head at this, looking curiously at Felix as he took a sip of water.

“And--” he grumbled, looking out towards the hills in the distance-- “thanks. For healing me. I appreciate it.”

Marianne bowed her head once again, but this time a light blush adorned her pale white face. 

“O-of course,” she said softly.


End file.
